fanloidfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Elfithaaax9413/Synchronicity Fanloid
' INSCRIPCIONES CERRADAS!!!!' Hola! Quería hacer un cover con mis Fanloids de la Saga Synchronicity, pero sólo tengo 2 personajes para hacerles yo la voz. Y quería preguntar si: Ustedes quieren inscribir a sus Fanloids en la Saga? Esque voy a hacer un PV y todo, pero con personajes Fanloid, y quiero que aparezcan personajes que no son míos, para ser más variada xDD. Los personajes son: Kagamine Rin (raptada cuando bebé para cantarle y bailarle a 'el dragón de la mala'): Hoshina Kurara Kagamine Len (busca a su hermana raptada, sin saber que al final él también le va a cantar y bailar al dragón): Hoshina Makoto Hatsune Miku (la mala. Ella es el dragón, pero se revela a la última canción): Aiko Kagamine MEIKO (ayuda a Len a encontrar a su hermana. Parece que al final muere junto a KAITO y Gakupo. Al principio de la segunda parte sale peleando a espadas con él): Elizabeth White Shion KAITO (ayuda a Len a encontrar a su hermana. Tiene dos formas: Mago Azul y Guerrero Azul): Antonio (pronto lo publico xD (genderswap de Antoniette)) Kamui Gakupo (es raptado por Luka para que no ayude a Len a encortrar a Rin. KAITO le salva): Nanashi Nako Megurine Luka (es mala, tiene el puesto de general de combate. Se pelea con Teto para ser la diva cantante del dragón): Louisa White Kasane Teto (diva que se pelea con Luka para ser la diva epsecial del dragón): Jade Eden Yokune Ruko (aparece de la nada cuando MEIKO y Len peleaban, salvándolos de una posible muerte. Aunque sólo los salva para después raptarlos, ellos escapan. Forma una alianza con Luka): Ambre Megpoid Gumi (ayuda a Len a encontrar el paradero de Rin. Sólo aparece una sola vez): Kageno Sue Y eso!! Yo iré haciendo los dibujos de los personajes, porque yo hago los PV ;) Y los iré publicando abajito !!! ¬u¬ Y por si no conocen la historia: Kagamine Len - Looking For You In The Sky (Kimi wo Sagasu Sora) [Synchronicity Chapter I] Kagamine Rin&Len (Hatsune Miku) - Paradise of Light and Shadow (Hikari to Kage no Rakuen) [Synchronicity Chaper II] Kagamine Len&Rin - Requiem for the Spinning World (Meguru Sekai no Rekiemu) [Synchronicity Chapter III] Están subtituladas al español, porque soy muy gentil y se las busqué con subtitulos... okno ^^U Diseños (Bocetos) Los tengo, los irè publicando poco a poco. '-Hoshina Kurara:' ''Terminado thumb|Por fin subo algo =-= '-Hoshina Makoto:' Terminado thumb|Me quedan Slenderman, pero da igual -3- -Aiko Kagamine:' Terminado'' thumb|Lo siento si no te gusta, Ginyang98. (Y sé que a aiko no le gusta mostrar el ombligo) '-''Elizabeth White: '''Terminado '''-Louisa White: Terminado'' thumb|Lo siento si no te gusta, Yamichikawa. (Me quedó bastabte rara, me comprenderás -.-) ''-Jade Eden: Terminado'' thumb|lo siento si no te gusta, Yamichikawa. (La arreglé muucho) thumb|Lo siento si no te gusta, JadeEdenCDM. (Me basé en la Teto que pelea con Luka. La diva anterior a Rin será otra Fanloid mía que es plástica) ''-Ambre Musso: Terminado'' thumb|Lo siento si no te gusta, JadeEdenCDM. (Me quedó muy Ruko, así que,... GOMENNE!!) ''-Kageno Sue: Terminado'' ''-Antonio: Terminado'' Galería Fotos que iré publicando poco a poco: thumb|Primera imagen!! Categoría:Entradas